1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base station in a mobile communications system, and more particularly to a base station capable of carrying out communications with mobile stations through high speed digital communication channels using CDMA.
2. The Relevant Technology
Recently, base stations in mobile communication systems have become increasingly faster owing to the development of novel communications methods such as CDMA (code division multiple access), which become possible with recent advances in digital communications techniques. In addition, fixed stations are also digitized, and come to use new switching networks such as ATM networks.
Thus, new base stations are required which meet such advances in technology.